Wanders
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Slash, Smut, Use of unquestionable toys, ect. If you do not like slash, do not read. Chris makes Phil feel more like a slut... Chris/Punk. Punkicho/Jeripunk. Enjoy!:D


"God… Chris." Punk squirmed, biting down on the inside of his lip as Chris's pink tongue swirled around his nipple. Licking up any traces of blood that might have been missed in his first run over the inked body, cutting and nicking the skin slightly with his blade, before flicking teasingly over the glittering ring. "C-chris, just…"

_Stop teasing me, asshole!_

He tugged at the restraints on his hands, head tilting to look at the fuzzy pink handcuffs keeping them locked to the headboard. Pink was definitely one of his favorite colors but not on handcuffs. Chris was driving him crazy, and not in a good way. He was tormenting him with his expertise tongue over and over and over. He couldn't stand it, he needed more from this, a lot more than his tongue flickering over his pierced necessities.

"Chris, oh god" He groaned inwardly, eyes closing when the hard lips kissed around his collar bone, biting down somewhat. He kept looking up at the pink fur around his wrists, not believing this. He could've at least given him green ones….

"What do you want, Punk? Do you want me to stop? Or go deeper…" He trailed off, using his free hand to press his thumb over the swelling cock between the younger man's trembling thighs. Punk gasped then, eyes widening for a moment. His ankles were in the same pink cuffs, keeping his shaking legs spread slightly from his position.

Chris pushed the waking moans and moved his torture upwards, his tongue kissing at his navel. Punk pulled at the restraints, eyes going from closed to open as Chris assaulted his body with his talented parts, making him writhe underneath him.

Chris only chuckled slightly, before making his way back down. He closed his eyes briefly, rubbing his cheek against the growing erection. Punk was beside himself, he wanted this to end, but he also wanted it to continue. "Fuck…" He groaned, looking down to see the blonde thumbing over the material of his Ducky pajamas, merely toying with him.

His finger started from his navel, traveling downwards until it rolled over his aching cock, and Punk felt his legs give away from struggling. Not having the will or power to control his wiggling body, body temperature rising with each press of finger tips against his aching groin.

Chris pulled back and watched with slight amusement as the near seven inch cock grew thicker, trying to break through the confining jammas. He chuckled slightly and Punk's face grew a slight pink, not liking the feeling of embarrassment, or the sexually sensations his body received whenever he was around Chris, touching Chris, kissing him.

"Chris, just…J-just" Punk barely said, face heating up. Chris continued to stare at the flushing face, before pressing the tip of his nose against the swollen head. He squirmed and tried to suck in as much air as he could, trying to calm himself before he exploded, trying not to cum on the spot.

"Beg" He whispered, soft fingers pulling his jammas.

"Fuck you"

"No no, Not yet" Chris spoke, lapping up blood from a small slice under his pierced bellybutton, loving the taste of it. Punk took in short breaths, Chris's pink tongue licking away the red fluid seeping from the paper-like cuts.

He had to admit he enjoyed the pain. He liked Chris when he was this way, always torturing him and using everything to his advantage. One thing he hadn't done in a while was cutting; one he couldn't remember the last time Chris did so.

He had a small, Butterfly blade. It was a perfect silver color, decorated with periwinkle butterfly swirls going around the blade and the handle. Punk watched as Chris pulled out the beautiful blade, flipping it open.

Chris looked up at the inked man and brought the sharp blade to the sensitive skin right under his left pectoral. Punk sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on the glittering lip ring as Chris carefully slid it across the skin. He hissed and shot up from the bed somewhat, shoulder blades shifting somewhat doing so.

Chris smirked, teeth appearing as the blade made contact. Punk tried to breath, and the blonde watched as a thin stream of blood began appearing at the double opening of the flesh. It began to trickle down slowly, and Chris felt the younger man's delicious hips wiggle beneath him, signaling he loved the sensation.

"Please"

Chris looked up with his beautiful blue eyes, with a vigorous smile.

"What was that?"

"Please. I'm begging. I can't stand when you pull this shit. Just do it. Anything you want actually" He spoke with a low tone, eyes closed.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! I'm sure Chris. Do anything you fucking what. Bite me, choke me, you fucking bastard. Put a gag in my mouth, pull my hair, scratch me, and make me bleed more. _Hurt me_!" Punk glared at him, speaking strong enough to make the blonde chuckle.

Chris' hand snaked its way into his hair, tugging on it lightly. Punk writhed. It wasn't hard enough. He needed more from this simple teasing. He wanted to be hurt, in pain, at the expense of feeling good. He huffed out in annoyance.

"Chris, I swear-"

His words were cut short when Chris curled his fingers around dark locks, giving them a hard tug. Punk's eyes watered from the pain, and he gaped. He blinked his eyes and loathed in the feeling of being in pain. "Yes" Punk moaned out, eyes rolling into the back of his heated skull.

Chris laughed, "I'll give you what you want" He spoke, eyes closing as he pressed his lips over the bulge. Punk yelped. He glanced down to see Chris toying with him again, licking away at his confined cock. He grew angry moments later, "God damnit! Chris, if you don't-"

"Shh. You fucking slut, you like it when I play with you? Well, you're not going to cum just yet, baby boy. I want to have some fun with you" Chris's sexy chuckle was left ringing in Punk's ears and the blonde left his shaking body.

Punk sighed, _Hurry up, Asshole!_

He could hear rustling of the sorts, metallic objects clinking around. He couldn't see what Chris was doing, but a slick chill ran threw his body. He couldn't wait for this, he need release now and Chris was nowhere in sight. When the blonde decided to hover back over him, he had something silver in his hand. He gave Punk a sexy smirk, holding up one of the tools that caused him to orgasm in nearly a minute before.

"And you're just fucking with me" Punk said flatly, and Chris shrugged, leaning over to the side to hook up the stimulant.

"I told you; you're not allowed to cum _just _yet. I want to have fun with you first" He chuckled sexually, before clicking the power switch. The stimulant began to vibrate, shaking softly in Chris's palm. Punk chewed his bottom lip, nervously shifting away whenever Chris got close to him.

Chris sighed, "Stop moving away, it's not going to kill you" He said, before grabbing one of Punk's shaking thighs, pushing it open. The inked man felt sweat forming in his palms as Chris loosened the ducky jammas from his waist, before slipping them down from his hips.

Punk's hard cock was exposed to the air of the room, and he shuddered. Chris smirked at the sight of his beautiful cock already twitching., the piercing there shining. He used one finger to run delicately over the swollen head, and Punk gasped. He tried to move, but Chris had already tied his spread leg down, using silk rope. He was now in an awkward position, both arms tied tightly above his head, one leg cuffed to the bed while the other was open spread, leaving his parts exposed.

"Now let's see if you can hold it" Chris said, pecking Punk's lips softly, before continuing with his dirty work. He took the shaking vibrator, pressing the tip of it against Punk's tight balls, and he squirmed. He could tell Punk wanted to be treated this way.

He slowly trailed the stimulating toy against the inked man's inner thighs, before touching the thick head. Punk yelped then, Chris holding the toy down against his head for a minute, the shaking toy brushing against the tip. He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes snapping shut as he was fondled with.

"That's it…" Chris snickered, moving the toy in circular motions over the trembling head, the traveling vein beginning to bulge. Punk hissed and glanced down to see Chris _still _playing with him. He wanted more from this!

The Canadian trailed the gyrating sex toy down the left side of Punks shaft, as he blew his hot breath on the head. Punk grimaced and tried to brace himself in his uneasy position, his cock being toyed with. He heaved and looked down to see Chris rubbing the silver vibrator over his now leaking head, his pale lips kissing his shaft.

Pre-cum slowly oozed from the tip, and Chris couldn't help but lick it off, before he flicked his tongue over it. Punk hissed, "Chris….." He breathed, feeling the toy slowly caress over the head, Chris's hand now gripping his length. The Canadian continued to suck the pre-cum forming at the top, his talented lips driving Punk crazy. He preferred to be cut…

Chris guided the toy down the shaft, bringing it to Punk's entrance. The feeling of something poking at his crevice made him mewl, pushing his hips upwards. He tried to move away from it, but Chris pressed the now-lube slicked toy against his entrance, circling two fingers around it.

Punk's eyes snapped open as Chris pushed the toy inside him, making his eyes water with feeling. "Oh fuck…!" He groaned, it feeling so _good_. He actually wanted Chris inside him, not some little toy. Chris pulled the stimulant in and out of his heat slowly, watching as his skin loosened around it.

"Chris, please stop…" Punk begged, eyes squeezing shut as he soon as he felt confusing tears sting his eyes.

Chris heard the little plea, and looked up. He saw the tears forming in his eyes, and reached over to click the toy off. He looked incredulous as Punk shifted somewhat, panting softly from being played with. "Phil, I thought-"

"Chris Irvine, I want you inside me! Not some fucking toy! Now if you don't fuck me on the spot, I'll fuck you and make you feel like a wanton slut!" He suddenly said, feeling anger and extreme hornyess take him over.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior. "Phil, you make me think you want to be hurt, I fuck you with a dildo, you cry for a split second, and you want me to fill your sweet ass with this sexy beast of a cock inside you? You mean like this?"

Chris had already untied Punk's legs and took the handcuffs off, positioning his hard cock at his entrance. Punk looked shocked at how quickly the man moved, but sat there still, waiting to be fucked. Chris chuckled, rubbing two sticky fingers around Punk's still tight entrance, and he mewled. "What do you want _Phil_? You want your cock stroked gently, my cock filling up your sensitive walls, almost drowning you as I fuck your brains out, jabbing your prostate and make you scream for more?" He said soothingly, realizing that he shouldn't play around with Punk like that-not so often.

Punk felt his eyes watering, "That's enough. You can go fuck a cat for all I care-" Punk started, trying to roll away. "Oh, no you don't!" Chris said, grabbing the inked shoulders as he pulled him beneath him. Punk looked up in his beautiful icey blue eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. Why did he feel so nervous? Chris noticed the small tears, and used his thumb to press against Punk's trembling cheek, brushing the moistness away.

"Let me take care of you, _Phil_" Chris whispered in his ear, before his lubed hands found his pucker. Punk sucked in a breath, eyes closing tightly as Chris teased his entrance, before slipping a finger inside. He rubs his fingers slowly from the inside, feeling the man's walls gradually start to loosen.

"Do you like that, baby boy?" Chris hummed softly, almost sounding angelic as he stroked him, before he added another finger. Punk nodded with closed eyes, the sensual torture more his type. He arched somewhat as Chris's fingers slowly and carefully pulled in and out of his sweet heat, making him loosen. He scissored his fingers, Punk's crevice now wide enough for penetration. He angled himself higher, pulling one of Punk's pretty legs upwards, almost over his shoulder.

He pushed the other leg aside, where Punk was tilted somewhat, and Chris was in a seated position, Punk almost in his lap. He chewed his bottom lip as Chris's swollen head touched his opening softly, making him wiggle his hips. Chris smirked, before rubbing two fingers over the puddling pre-cum on Punk's head. He pushed those two fingers in Punk's mouth, making him taste his own cum.

He shuddered as Punk's tongue ring brushed against his finger tips. Chris gripped those sexy hips, before slowly and surely pushing his way inside. Punk's deep olive eyes rolled behind his lids. This was more like it. He moaned and relaxed around the intrusion, feeling Chris's hand cup the back of his neck.

He pulled Punk upwards so he was sitting on his lap, and kissed him softly. Punk's eyes closed doing so, hesitantly moving his arms upwards. Chris touched Phil's elbows with his hands, pushing as Punk's arms wrapped around his neck. He lovingly but firmly pulled in and out of the tightness, Punk's throbbing walls now tightening around his erection, and he groaned himself. He writhed and his grip around the blonde's neck became somewhat tighter, feeling as if he was going to faint.

Punk's eyes closed as he bit his lip ring. He kept his eyes snapped shut, not wanting to open them for anything. He felt cold hands cupping around his pretty little ass, giving both cheeks a small, but gentle squeeze. He shivered from the simple touch. He was now getting rocked, his arms brushing against Chris's ears. Chris was now starting a faster, harder pace, one that Punk was all too familiar with.

"Oh….f-fuc k…mmmmmmmmm" Punk moaned as his finger nails began to dig into the golden skin. Chris didn't stop as he continuously picked up speed and his thrusting, Punk starting to lose his breath-_and his patience_. If Chris didn't speed things up, Punk was going to have to finished himself. 'Baby boy, how does this feel?" Chris asked. Confusion washed over Punk's face momentarily.

One single thrust, and his prostate was jabbed once, but it was long enough for Punk to let out a strong whimper. Chris smirked and by the exression on his baby's face, he knew he just needed a few more pushes, and he'd be done. "C'mon baby boy, scream for me. I want to hear you sayn my name" He teased, shifting his hips slowly, the tip of his head touching his prostate softly. Punk could feel his pretty leafy eyes water with intense pleasure, Chris poking him once more. "C'mon baby boy, say my name, say my name, Philly" He said, using his teeth to graze Punk's stiffened neck, teasing the flesh.

"Chris…."

"More. Baby boy"

"Chrissy….."

"What's the magic word, Philly?"

"_Chrissy_….._please_….."

"Good job, baby" Chris smiled, before moving Punk to a more comfortable position, moving his pretty hips upwards. One more quick thrust, not even allowing Punk to get adjusted to the position, he filled him up completely. Punk's green eyes widened as his prostate was pushed roughly, sending him over the edge for sure.

Punk bucked and came. Hard. Chris felt him shake violently, before he coated both their stomachs with his white essence. The sticky, hot fluid dripped from Punk's cock, Chris feeling it arch against his washboard abs. He sighed with pleasure and relief, resting his forehead on Chris's chin. Chris ran his fingers through Punk's unruly sex hair, before kissing his forehead softly.

"C-Chrissy….."

"Baby boy…" He answered.

"I-I…" His bottom lip trembled softly. Chris noticed the rush of tears flooding his baby's eyes, and touched his shaking bottom lip with his thumb. He sighed and leaned foreward, kissing him softly. Punk's salty tears fell into his mouth, before he gently massaged his shoulder with his free hand. He shook softly as a tear dropped from his eyes, pulling back to see his baby pouting his lip softly.

"What's wrong, Phill?" He questioned.

"I…..Just hold me?" He questioned meekly, giving Chris his best, cutest and most irresistable smile. Chris, being the stone-cold, manical 'Best In The World', had to give into those dimples.

"Of course" Chris said, before he brought Phil to him closely, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly, hearing Punk sigh softly. "I love you, Phill-Kins" He admitted, kissing Punk's ear softly. Punk nodded into his embrace, kissing him at the corner of his mouth, "So do I, Chrissy"


End file.
